Therapist
by Incuria
Summary: Ryou has to see a therapist, and tries to get Bakura to leave him alone. Kind of a BxR. Originally a oneshot, now a complete story. Character death and suicide.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: **So, this is a one shot to help me get over my writers block. Um, I probably won't ever write in this again. Rated mostly for language and implications. Um, guess that's it.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

**

* * *

**

**Therapist**

My gaze roamed around the room. Everything was in pastel. Why did everybody think that being trapped inside a giant Easter egg was cheerful? Even the therapist in front of me had brightly colored clothes on. Don't get me wrong, she looked good. It was one of those skirt suits that the magazines say you need to be in charge and still feminine. It was a pale, almost white, pink jacket over a vibrant lavender silk shirt, the skirt of course matched the jacket and fell to her stocking-clad knees. Her pointed shoes matched her shirt, as did much of the jewelry and makeup. I think she must have worn the shirt to bring out the color of her hazel eyes, and the jacket was to bring out the faint blush of color on her pale skin. Honestly she was almost as pale as I was, not quiet, but close. Her skin had the healthy undertone of pink, while mine was pure white, no undertones, just _pale_.

"Ryou? Can I ask how you're feeling?" she asked in sugared tones.

_Is she really asking if she can ask you something? _The thought wasn't mine, it was Bakura's. The reason I was here. Fucking therapy.

"I just want to go home," there was no emotion in my voice. Damnit I had worked on this. She made a face like I had hurt her feelings, like she actually gave a shit about me and not the pay check that would be walking through her door when my father came to pick me up.

"Aw, Ryou, you hurt my feelings. Don't you want to talk to me?" she asked, still with that fake pouting note in her voice. I shook my head.

_No, you ignorant twat I want to kill you. _My eyes slid to the side so I could look at the face of my darkness. He floated far less than solid at my shoulder. If he was the devil, where was my angel?

_You are the angel, Ryou. My sweet hikari. Now please, get rid of this idiot so we can be alone._ I shivered imperceptibly.

"How old do you think I am?" I asked of the honey voiced woman. She smiled, as if this were progress.

"Do you want to tell me? Or should I guess? Will you tell me when I'm getting close?" she asked me, as if this were a game. I nodded. Best to humor her.

"Are you…ten?" she asked. I pointed at the ceiling, 'up'. "Are you…eleven?"

"Way up." She grinned at me.

"Are you…thirteen?" As she went up I watched the disbelieve grow on her face. She smiled at me, pulling her lips inside her mouth and threw up her hands as if it were funny. "I give up. How old are you?"

"Sixteen." Her perfectly plucked blond eyebrows shot into her hairline. I wondered if she dyed her hair.

"Oh. Wow. You're, uh, really cute for your age, ya know?" she tried to joke it off. I smiled back at her, maybe if I acted normal I could get out of here and not have to come back.

"I think the word you're looking for is short. I'm really short for my age." I made my smile wider so she would think it didn't bother me. Honestly it didn't bother me. It bothered Bakura. Well, it used to anyway. Before he used to see me as a partner, now he saw me as…a…

_Don't be like that, hikari, I'm fond of you, really. _He assured me pressing one insubstantial hand to my back. I still felt it despite the fact that it wasn't there.

"Well, yeah. A bit. So your dad said you have an imaginary friend?" she asked, scribbling something on a big yellow legal pad. Probably saying it wasn't so normal, because of my age.

I laughed a bit, it sounded hollow around the edges, but nobody ever noticed that.

"No, I don't have an imaginary friend." '_He's real_' "I'm kinda lonely, I just talk to myself sometimes," I crinkled my nose up. "I guess that's sort of crazy though, huh?" She smiled back at me and shook her head.

"Nah, I get lonely too sometimes. You wanna know something?" she asked, leaning towards me conspiratorially. "I talk to myself too sometimes." I grinned as if this meant something to me.

So this was the way it was going to be? Fake smiles and hollow laughs, my darkness standing behind me, already planning on how to molest me when we were safely in my room again? Fine. Normal, for me anyway. Just another day of trying to stay out of the loony bin.

My newest therapist sat back in her big wing backed chair. My father had been sending me to places like this for years. Since I was nine, and he had given me the Egyptian artifact that hung around my neck even now. It was held the spirit of my yami inside of it, and gave him the power to take over my body.

I wrapped my fingers around a tendril of my silken ivory hair and turned big brown eyes up at the woman. Honestly I couldn't even remember her name. I closed my eyes slowly so my long lashes lingered on my cheeks. I watched as she took in a breath. Yes, I knew what I was doing, if I managed to look innocent and pretty enough then she would think I was fine. Naïve, perhaps, but mentally healthy.

"I don't want him to worry about me, I suppose I should keep it down or something." She nodded, still a bit surprised. She eventually steered the conversation to my dead mother and sister, and talked about that for the rest of the session. I cried quietly for a while, then smiled a bit, and told her a few funny stories about when they were alive and our family was still just that. She deemed me healthy, and even assured my father that he had nothing to worry about. She told him he had 'a fine specimen of a son', told him I was the picture of health. He seemed to accept this.

Still when we were in the car he turned on the radio so we wouldn't have to talk. That was fine with me. I stared out the window. Bakura had been waiting till we got home, to my room, but he had lost his patience while my father and the therapist had been chatting. He pulled me into my soul room and started his assault on my body, cold hands running all over me.

"Can't this wait?" I questioned. His eyes narrowed, and I knew I was going down a bad road. Good.

"What was that, hikari?"

"I don't want you to touch me right now. With my father in the car. It's not decent." He growled and threw me against a wall. My back took most of the impact, but it still hurt.

"Decent? Don't try to tell me you don't love this, Ryou. Fag," he spat before walking towards the door. That was no good, this would only be a temporary reprieve, I wanted all night.

"Says the man who raped me," I called after him. It go the desired effect, he froze, turned slowly and shot a glare at me over his shoulder that made me second guess my decision.

"What was that, bitch?" he demanded. Well, I had started this, I may as well finish it.

"What the hell are you anyway? Some kind of demon, why can't anybody see you?" I asked. His eyes narrowed to crimson slits, silver brows, the same color as mine knit together.

Take it from me, it is highly disturbing to be raped by a man who looks like your taller, evil twin.

"Let's just say I'm a wandering spirit."

"What does that make you? Casper the Horny ghost?" The song with revised words crossed my mind before I could stop it. _This_ was not the path I wanted to go down.

The hiss that emitted from between his gritted teeth made every cell in my body scream in terror.

"Wait till we get home. Just wait," he growled. He thrust me back into my body. I had a thick, sick feeling in my stomach. I had gotten what I wanted, not the way I wanted, but…

I had always preferred being beaten to being raped.

* * *

Please review, I like them 3


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Thank you for reviewing everyone! I preciate it. So I guess this won't be a oneshot…oh well.

Warnings: Abuse, hinted rape, and such.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

We pulled up outside of my apartment. I say _my_ apartment because my father didn't really live with me. Sure it was his name on the deed, and he was the one who paid the rent, but his job kept him in rather more exotic places. Like Egypt. He had to get on a plane in an hour, and I had to be beaten by my darkness. I got out of the car and went around to his window. I smiled at him and made idle chitchat while my yami's ghost-like form rested against the hood of the car.

"Finish it up, Ryou." So the drive had not made him forget. I hadn't really expected it to. You try calling someone Casper the Horny Ghost and see how far you get. I wrapped things up with my father, so he could go to his archeological dig with a clear mind. Then followed my angry darkness up the stairs.

He closed the door, which is disconcerting given the fact that only I can see him, and pushed me to the living room with a hand between my shoulder blades. I almost begged him to take me to the bedroom. He was angrier than I had seen him in a long time, and it was making me second guess my decision. I stumbled forward and almost fell. I pin-wheeled my arms to regain my balance. Bakura was behind me in a matter of seconds, his entire hand wrapped around the back of my neck to push my face into the ground. My face made contact with the floor and I groaned in pain. Stupid carpet was so scratchy. I had learned a long time ago not to fight back, but that didn't stop me from begging for mercy.

"P-p-please, Bakura. I'm sorry, I-I-" I didn't get a chance to finish. He just shoved my head back into the floor.

"Shut up boy. You knew this was coming." He dragged me up by my hair, then he paused as we both caught sight of the white haired boy on the couch. He appeared to be a few years older than me, and a half foot taller; and he was Bakura's body. He had gotten the body not long ago, and we had only just realized that he could dispossess his new body and ghost after me whenever he pleased. He could even possess my body still. That had made him happy, he had said the only thing that soured his getting his own body was that I would be the only soul in mine. "Stay here," he commanded simply. I pushed myself up so I could sit up while he reentered his body.

His new body looked exactly like his soul. Like me. The same wine colored eyes, the same unruly pearl colored hair, the same ice white skin. The body looked like it was asleep. Without a soul it would continue to breath on its own, but it would simply sit where ever Bakura abandoned it. He would close the eyelids, because otherwise its soulless eyes would stare, unblinking on the last thing Bakura's gaze had been fixated on. The body looked asleep, something definitely missing from its face, but still ethereally beautiful. High cheekbones framing wide, dark eyes…my eyes. Well, not really. I had the same facial structure, just more…childish…and feminine. When he was finished the body, now Bakura, sat up from the couch. I raised wide molten chocolate eyes to my yami.

It wasn't really necessary for him to reclaim the body, he could beat me to a pulp without it, but we both agreed, the dead body was frightening. He re-tangled my hair in his fingers. I pushed at his hand, but all it earned me was a sharp yank on my scalp. Tears welled up in my eyes.

"Don't cry, Yadonushi. You practically begged for it." Shit, I had. I pushed myself up a bit more, trying to get high enough that there was slack on my scalp again. He kicked me in the side, and my body slumped, pulling the hair taught again. So, he had noticed. The hand in my hair let go and I slumped to the floor. He put his foot on my ribcage and started to press. I let out a strangled yelp and pushed uselessly at his leg. He was just so much stronger than me.

He sighed and let go, I used the opportunity to scoot back against the wall, folding my knees up under my chin. I needed so badly to protect the fragile parts of my body. I've been able to control the whole fight or flight thing for years, but the need for self protection was still too much. I still needed to fold in on myself to keep the softer parts of me safe. Bakura sat down cross-legged in front of me, elbows resting on his knees. I sniffled and waited for what came next.

"I don't get why you still try to fight me, hikari," he commented, shaking his head. I wrapped my arms around myself and buried my face in my knees.

"'m not…" I sniffled. He rolled his eyes at me. "It just…slipped."

"Well it better not _slip_ again." He moved another few inches towards me, and I pressed my back against the wall, wishing it would swallow me up. "Look at me." I raised my face obediently. His hand collided with the side of my face. The force of it turned my face, and I couldn't stop myself from pressing my fingertips to the bruising skin. Another bruise to explain away. I pulled a breath in through my teeth, but on the exhale it turned into a sob anyway. Why did he have to do this? Bakura grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me to my feet as he stood.

"B-Bakura please! Please, I'm sorry, please stop now!" I stuttered. I always laid down for this, always said I was sorry when I wasn't. He placed his fingertips on my cheek where he had just slapped me. He trailed his hand down to my neck, then down to my chest. I sniffed again and wished I didn't have to cry. Squeezing my eyes shut I listened to him laugh at me. He backhanded me this time, on the other cheek.

"I'll do as I please bitch," he informed me. I opened my mouth to beg him to stop again, but he closed his mouth over mine. He thrust his tongue inside my mouth before I could close it and his hands skimmed down to my behind, cupping the soft flesh there. I whimpered into his mouth. He was supposed to be mad. Why was he starting foreplay? But of course, Bakura was reliable as always.

He threw me to the ground and I scrambled to my feet. My first reaction was to bolt from the room, but of course I didn't. What would the point be? He just would have dragged me back and beaten me harder. So I stood there while he pushed me against the wall, and threw me to the floor, and kicked me around the room. By the time he was finished my pale skin was a mass of bruises and carpet burns. I cried to deaf ears and pushed at limbs that were much too strong for me to fight off.

Finally he threw me to the floor on my back, and placed his foot on my throat.

"Now, hikari, tell me to whom you belong," it was a command, not a request. His foot was cutting off most of my air.

"Y-you," my answer came as strangled gasp. "I belong t-to you!" He nodded as if I had been commenting on the weather.

"And are you going to mouth off to me like that ever again?" he asked.

"N-no!" With a final push to my windpipe he moved. I pulled myself up into a sitting position, sniffling and still trying not to whimper. I leaned onto all fours to push myself to my feet.

Bakura's hand clenched in the fabric of my shirt, between my shoulder blades. He pulled me up by it so I was leaned with my torso too far out from my feet to get to stand up straight. He kept me suspended like that for a long time. Then he let me drop.

"Urg! Why do you _do_ that?" I asked him.

"Do what?"

"Kick me when I'm _down_." He chuckled.

"Because I can." That was true. That was _always _true. He had been beating me since I was nine. Since I had met him. "Just come to bed." I froze for a second, then stood up. It sounded like he was going to fuck me. But my father had gotten me a queen size bed for my birthday, he was trying to be nice. He didn't know that it only gave my rapist an excuse to sleep next to me. Surprisingly Bakura had given me a gift for my birthday too. He didn't touch me all day. No beatings, no rape, he didn't so much as put his hands on me for that whole day.

He was already in bed when I came into the bedroom. I threw my shirt and pants into the waiting hamper. Bakura's shirt and pants were simply thrown on the ground. I climbed into bed in only a pair of boxers. I lay back next to him. He traced his frigid fingers on my bare chest and traced patterns there. I shivered a bit and tried to turn to the side, but Bakura pulled me back towards him. He ran his fingers down my face and kissed my cheek.

He always did this. He was so gentle when the time to sleep came. He was horrible during the day, but the second we crawled into bed he decided to be…kind. I frowned and tried not to cry again.

"Get off…" I muttered through the sadness. He pressed his palm flat on my neck, covering the bruises there, then ran his hand down to my stomach, stopping at my navel.

"Don't be like that, Ryou. I just want to be near you." I twitched. He would probably fuck me tomorrow.

"We have to go see that woman again tomorrow," I told him, rolling my arms under my back. He growled.

"Why? I don't want to see her again. She was more annoying than the others." I fidgeted.

"Because of _you_. Because my dad thinks I'm crazy because of _you_." He made a soft keening sound and nuzzled my ear.

"Well if it's all my fault I'll talk to her tomorrow." I froze, and felt as he laughed.

"You wouldn't…" I started. He smiled.

"Yes, I would. But…if you make it worth my _time_…" he hinted.

And that was it. I knew then that he was defiantly going to fuck me tomorrow.

* * *

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Thank you for the reviews!! And I'm so sorry about the long wait for the update…I was….lazy. Very, very lazy.

Warnings: LEMON, yoai, annoying therapy.

Disclaimer: Do you see a place that demands your money for reading this? Of course it's not a flipping legitimate story, what the hell is wrong with you? What do you think the point of this site is?

* * *

I woke up before Bakura, because that was the way of things. I slipped out of the bed and padded into the bathroom to take a shower. Stripping I turned on the water and waited for it to warm up. In the meantime I scanned over my body in the mirror.

He had really done a number on me. I saw every one of the bruises in the harsh lights. They started on my shoulders; dark blooms of color that dripped to the small of my back, shadowing the spine. My wrists and ankles were circled in blue, ribs shades of royal purple. My arms covered in round blossoms, but most noticeable was the mass of black around my neck and the dark circle on my cheek. It was painful to look at, and I was sure they would be even worse to touch. Most of them were clearly hand prints, while others were footprints. I sighed and wondered how the hell I was supposed to walk into a therapist's office covered in bruised skin and expect to be let out to go about my normal life.

Moving into the shower, under the hot water, I tried to reason it out. I could say I fell. '_Onto handprint shaped stairs? I think not_.' I pushed the thought out of my mind when the distraction caused me to press against one of the ebony marks. Some of them were that ragged color that really bad bruises go sometimes, when they're more cut than bruise.

It took me an hour to bathe with all the marks to avoid. Wrapping a towel around my waist I left the bathroom and went to the kitchen to throw some breakfast on the table. Once the ham was on the skillet I sprinted back to the bedroom to throw on some clothes. I ended up in one of Bakura's black tank tops and a pair of my pants. The shirt, skin tight on my yami, was loose on my lithe form, bunching up at the hem and swishing with extra fabric at the waist and across the shoulders. The 'sleeves' kept falling off. I'd have to find something more covering to wear for the trip to the shrink. Perhaps I would wear some of the same Easter egg colors that she seemed so fond of.

When I got back to the ham it was raw enough for Bakura, so I picked up one of the slabs of meat and threw it on a plate while the other one stopped bleeding. I was making a light meal this morning. We…well, I had to be at the shrinks office in four hours. It took an hour to get there and while I was ready now and Bakura could just join me in his spirit form I hadn't forgotten our deal. I was going to have to sleep with him after breakfast. And then I'd probably want another shower. Though I had never been on top I knew that sex with Bakura was usually an hour affair at least, and usually longer. Perhaps the better part of three hours was a bit much, but I wanted to be safe rather than sorry.

So I walked into our bedroom and shook his sleeping form into wakefulness. He turned angry crimson eyes to me. Even sleepy he managed to look venomous.

"Wake up Bakura, breakfast is ready," I murmured hoping he would just get up and eat.

"Why the fuck are you waking me up?" he demanded, I swear the poison on his tongue should have killed me. I suppressed a shiver.

"We have to see that woman soon." That got him up. He cast his gaze up and down my body, taking in the too large shirt and the loose fitting pants.

"Have you decided who is going to be talking to her yet?" So he hadn't forgotten the deal either. I nodded slowly.

"I am."

"You are wearing far too much clothing to be fucked in." I rolled my eyes.

"We're having breakfast first. Then the sex." I turned to leave, but was stopped by a clawed hand on my tender wrist. Bakura yanked on my arm, sending me off balance so I fell on my back on the bed. He rolled on top of me, pinning me with his body. I gasped and couldn't help but push uselessly against him.

"Where do you get off ordering me around?" the question came out as a low hiss. I shook my head, terrified.

"I-I'm not. Please Bakura. Let's just get some food in us first. I'll do anything you want, just…please?" I begged. I couldn't deal with anymore bruises. He leaned his face down to the crook of my neck and bit the skin there. I squeaked, more from surprise than pain. Then he stood. Still trembling I followed him out of the bedroom and to the kitchen table. He sat and wolfed down his food as I followed suit. He seemed impatient as I took the time to chew and swallow rather than sucking it down in one breath like he did. By the time I was finished, only five minutes I might add, he was shaking his foot and drumming his fingers on the table. I stood to put the dishes in the dishwasher and he left to go back to the bedroom. I didn't stall as I put the dishes away. It would do nothing other than torment myself.

Bakura was naked on the bed when I joined him. He raised one pearly eyebrow at me and I got the unspoken command to strip. Minus clothes the room was freezing, but I managed not to shiver as I crawled onto the bed. He lay back and I froze.

"Don't look at me like that, hikari. I told you that you were going to have to make this worth my time, I can fuck you anytime I want to. This time I want to see you aching for it," he murmured huskily. I licked my suddenly dry lips. Shit.

Of course we had had sex before this. He had started taking me when I was fourteen. It was safe to say that we had had loads of sex, but never, not even once, was I expected to top. It was made abundantly clear to me that I was to lay there and shut up until it was over. Hell, only recently had he been making me orgasm as well.

I stared down at his pale body completely at a loss. "Come now, Ryou. You must have had some fantasies about me. Now is your one and only chance." I blushed. It was true. I wasn't sure when exactly I had become infatuated with him, but there was no denying that I loved the man on my bed. It was love, a scary, fucked up, self damaging form of love, but love none the less.

So I leaned over top of him, hovering above his naked body, and kissed him full on the lips. He made a point of kissing me often, but it often hurt and left my lips swollen and red and sometimes bruised slightly. This was my kiss, so it was soft and chaste. I worked my way down his jaw line to the juncture of his jaw and his ear. From there I moved down to his throat, attacking the delicate skin there with lips and teeth. Finally I was rewarded by a quiet moan. I smiled against his skin and kept up the motions till I was at his stomach. I paused there to look up at my darkness.

He had his head thrown back against the pillows, his lips parted in desire, eyes closed. I smirked and lowered my mouth to the spot under his belly button but above lower things. Baring my teeth I bit down hard and was rewarded by a loud groan of lust. He gasped, fingers twisting in the sheets. I chose that time to run my hands up his sides, splaying my fingers over his ribs, then sliding my hands together and down from his sternum to where I was still biting. Sitting up I unlatched my teeth from his flesh and went back to his neck, still running my hands over his chest and muscled arms. Though he was bulkier than me he wasn't overly buff, he just had nice definition.

When I turned my attention back to his lower regions he seemed to find his tongue.

"Fuck Ryou…" he whispered when I wrapped my hand around him. Slowly I moved my hand up and down. When the first drop of pre-cum came I licked it off, only letting my tongue touch his head. He let out a hiss of air and bucked his hips. Well if more contact was what he wanted…

I opened my mouth wide and swallowed him whole. "Ryou!" he yelled, and again I smiled. Perhaps this wasn't such a bad idea after all. It was definitely better than rape. I swirled my tongue and that seemed to be too much for him. He threw me off of him. "That's enough, turn over," he commanded. Well it was fun while it lasted. I was flipped onto my stomach and waited for the pain to come. I had expected him to just shove inside me like he did every other night, so when I felt him push a wet finger inside me I almost screamed.

What the hell? He was preparing me? What had I-

"OH GODS!" I yelled. Bakura chuckled from behind me.

"Found it." I gasped as he began to nudge something inside me, first with one finger, then two, then finally three. When he pulled his fingers out of me I almost started to cry, but he didn't let me mourn their loss for long.

His fingers were replaced by him. I panted when his hard length took the same path as his fingers had before, pressing against the bundle of nerves deep inside me. He kept hitting that spot as he began to move inside me. I wasn't going to last long like this, but it seemed neither was he. He ran his hands up my sides, starting at my hips and ending at my shoulders before he came back down dig his nails into the tender flesh of my behind. I yelped in surprise, then thrashed when I felt his hand dip around to the front of me to take me in his hand. He began to pump in time with his thrusts.

"H-harder," I said quietly. The request shocked us both, shocked Bakura so much that he stopped moving.

"What?" he asked. He didn't sound mad, and honestly at that moment I couldn't have cared less.

"Please 'Kura. Please, I need you to fuck me. _Please_ I need it harder!" I begged, barely even recognizing my own voice, it was so chocked with need.

"You want it harder?" he asked playfully now. I nodded into the sheets, hands clenched on either side of my face. He withdrew almost to the tip, then slammed back inside of me so hard that I was pushed forward on the bed a few inches. I moaned his name. He kicked up his pace as well as the strength, his hand on me pulsing. Another moment and I came, my muscles clenching all the way down. Bakura lasted maybe another thirty seconds before he emptied himself inside me. He collapsed next to me.

"That was…." I was at a loss for words. He nodded just as mutely beside me. We lay on the bed for another few moments till I was forced to look at the clock. We only had a half hour before we needed to leave.

Reluctantly I stood to go take the second shower of the day.

"Where are you going?" Bakura asked me. I turned back to the bed. He lay on his side, lips still red, his hair sticking up in odd places. I gave him a small smile.

"We need to leave soon. So I'm going to shower, then I've got to get dressed again."

The shower took less time this time. Of course I was only worried about a few places… I wrapped another towel around my waist and went into the bedroom to pick out some clothes that would cover the bruises.

Bakura was dozing on the bed, still naked, but he didn't need to get dressed really. I opened the closet and scanned the neatly hung and folded clothes inside it. Finally I decided on a pair of dark jeans and a green turtle neck sweater. The sweater must have been from a few years ago, because it was tighter than most of my clothes, yet still a little baggy. That left just the plumb colored bruise on my cheek. I glared at it in the mirror, willing it to vanish. After a full minute I decided that it was going nowhere.

"C'mon Bakura. It's time to go," I told him, shaking his arm. He opened his eyes and stood, stretching his back hands extended towards the ceiling. I watched him out of the corner of my eye. He pulled on a pair of jeans and a black tank top before he sat back down on the bed.

Even though I had seen this a dozen times it still unnerved me to watch Bakura abandon his body. His spirit stood up, slightly see-through, while his physical body slumped backwards onto the bed. To anyone else it would just look like the boy was in a very deep sleep, but I knew better. I averted my eyes as my darkness closed the body's eyes. Bakura still wore the same clothes he had thrown on only seconds ago, we weren't sure how that worked but he always had whatever clothes were on his body.

"Lets go." He steered me to the front door with a hand on my shoulder.

The train ride over was dull, though Bakura and I talked through the mind link. He was a bit quieter than usual. I peeked in on his thoughts for a second, long enough to see him going over this morning. I blushed.

We stood outside the office building for a moment before going inside. I really didn't want to do this. I just wanted to go home and sleep. But I trudged inside, smiled at the receptionist and took a seat in the waiting lobby. I sat in one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs and picked up an old magazine; Bakura however stood in front of me arms crossed.

'_What_?' I asked through the mind link, not looking up from the magazine pages.

_I'm sorry_. That stopped me.

'_For what_?' I looked up in time to see the self-satisfied smirk on his face.

This. And with that I was forced out of my body, while Bakura took it over. I hovered an inch above the floor, looking through my hands at my feet.

'_BAKURA GET THE HELL OUT OF ME RIGHT NOW_!!' I screamed at him aloud now. Nobody looked up, nobody could hear me. Bakura shook my head no, slightly so as not to draw attention. '_You promised!!_' He shrugged.

I lied. I just want to talk to her Ryou. I promise to be good. I shot him an incredulous look. Well, better than usual. I rolled my eyes.

'_You insufferable asshole! I can't believe you are doing this to me…'_

_Haven't you told me on numerous occasions that I need professional help? Well now's my chance_.

'_Yes, but I meant in your own body._' He shrugged again. I didn't even look like me anymore. Well, I did but I didn't. The sweater was now skin tight, my hair and eyes wilder, even my face looked less childish. I grimaced. This could be bad. Though the differences were minimal, Bakura didn't get his full height in my body just another inch and a half, if someone was looking very closely they might notice.

"Ryou Bakura?" asked the receptionist. Bakura looked up at the same time I did. Years of practice… "The doctor will see you now."

"What is this? A bloody hospital?" I heard Bakura mutter under his breath. But he smiled and nodded at the woman and made his way into the shrink's office. He sat down opposite her, and she finally looked up from the big manila folder in her lap. Though the second she did she drew a breath in through her teeth.

"Oh my goodness!" she gasped. "What happened to your face?" Bakura touched his fingers to the bruise.

"I got into a fight." Oh shit…well, maybe he could smooth this over.

"With whom?" Only I caught the smirk on his face, therapist was too busy looking at the mark on his…my cheek.

"My boyfriend." I slammed my non-existent head against the wall. '_Why, why out of all the things you could have said_…'

Relax, it's normal now. He assured me. I threw my head against the wall again.

The therapist frowned.

"I didn't know you were gay," she seemed to be shocked into telling the truth. Bakura managed to make his smile look bashful, and he even pulled off my signature slow blink. But it came off a bit more sexual when he did it. I felt myself blush. '_You are going straight to hell_…'

_And you will be joining me._

"Neither did I until last year." Therapist scribbled something on her pad. "Please don't tell my dad. It would break his heart. He's just not ready for to hear it yet," he implored. I raised my eyebrows. He was better at this than I gave him credit for. She promised she wouldn't.

"What was this fight about?" she asked.

"I looked at another guy when we were out walking yesterday, he gets jealous sometimes."

"You know it's not right for him to hit you, no matter what you did." This was hitting way too close to home.

"No, really. It was my fault," he insisted. 'Just agree with her!' I begged. 'It's so much easier!'

"Ryou, has he ever hit you before?" she asked in a serious voice. Bakura shook his head.

"No, it was the first time. But he didn't even hit me that hard. I just bruise easily." I froze. Is that what he thought when he beat me? That I just bruised easily? It was true to a certain extent, but still…

"Have you and your boyfriend ever had sex?" she asked. Bakura actually blushed, I was sure it had to be on purpose.

"No, but we've gotten close." I couldn't help but think what would happen if my father ever heard any of this. I buried my face in my hands.

"Has he ever tried to make you do things you weren't comfortable with?" Bakura shook his head.

She ended up talking about sex for another ten minutes before Bakura steered the conversation back to easier things to talk about. I spent the entire hour hovering around Bakura's shoulder with my knees pressed up to my chest. This was a nightmare. All I could do was mentally categorize everything he said that needed damage control and fast. Though nothing topped the boyfriend comment.

The hour ended and she let us go with a nervous smile and a warning to keep her informed of this boyfriend. If she noticed the physical changes she didn't say anything.

Bakura let me have my body back as soon as we got on the train home. He seemed pleased with himself, and he had just gotten the sex of his life earlier that day, so I wasn't really sure what was going to happen when we got home.

All I knew was I needed to figure out a way to keep him out of my body on my next visit.

* * *

Review or the plot bunnies will hang themselves! O.O


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Thank you, everyone for the reviews, I'll do a list in the next chapter. I just turned seventeen an hour ago. Whoot! Um, anyway…this is kinda short, and not really worth the wait, I'll make the next one better, I promise.

Warnings: Abuse, non-con, TRAINS_….beware the trains…_

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

I had decided not to talk to my yami the whole way home. He floated irritated at my shoulder, poking me.

_Ryou. Ryou you can't ignore me forever._ I crossed my arms. _Don't do that, hikari.__I wasn't that badly behaved. I was downright civil to that…woman._ I turned my face away from him to look out the window of the train. _Ryou._ I didn't turn around. _Ryou you're being childish…look at me damnit. TURN THE FUCK AROUND! _Clamping my hands over my ears I ignored the worried looks from the other passengers. _Well, then I guess you'll have a fun surprise when we get home, now won't you?_ I froze.

'_Wh-what?'_ Slowly I turned to face him. He raised a brow at me, a smirk growing on his face.

_Well look who's talking to me again._

'_Y-Yami…' _

_Don't even try to start begging. You deserve it. _Tears were already forming in my eyes as I pulled my legs up to my chest. Why is it that every time Bakura should be the one in trouble I'm always the one who ends up beaten within an inch of my life?

The ride seemed to take twice as long, and I was forced to hold back my tears the entire way. Why did he do this to me? I just…didn't want to deal with him…just for one fucking hour. And for _that_ I was going to be beaten?! I sniffed quietly.

Bakura slammed the door shut and disappeared before I had even gotten through the door, it closed on the cuff of my left pant leg. Pulling free I continued into the living room. Bakura came back out of the bedroom, now in his body. He rounded on me in the living room, forcing me to cower against the couch.

"Come here." He grabbed my arm and literally dragged me into the bedroom. When he threw me up on the bed I yelped, bouncing a bit. I repositioned myself so I was sitting on the edge of the bed. He came over with a gentle smile on his face. "Don't look so afraid, hikari, you'll be fine." What? Had he finally realized that this could be pleasurable for both of us?

Bakura stood before me and placed his hands on either side of my face before lowering his mouth to mine. He kissed me hungrily, a kiss that I returned. His thumbs stroked the sides of my face, melting me against him. He licked my bottom lip, asking entrance, and I opened my mouth for him. His tongue explored my mouth slowly, sensuously. I moaned into the kiss, back arching to get me closer to him. He laughed quietly.

"You like that?" he asked, pulling back. I nodded, raising half open eyes to meet his. "Fucking slut." I pulled back at the harsh words.

"Wh-what?"

"You heard me. You sick little slut, you actually like being raped, don't you?" he demanded. I pulled myself out of his grip.

"N-No!"

"Don't lie to me, I can always tell." I looked down, trying to tune him out. "Look at me!" He wound his hands in my hair and pulled my head back at a painful angle. I cried out.

"LET GO!" I yelled, trying to struggle free. He threw me back against the bed. I sat back up, trying to scoot back on the bed so I could get off the other side. The back of his hand collided with the side of my face and I yelped in pain when he hit the same damn bruise. I gasped a few times, waiting for the sting to stop, but it didn't. My darkness pulled off his clothes quickly before working on mine.

"Pl-please Bakura. We already did this today…" I pointed out. He paused.

"And you think I've had my fill of your body? Oh, my naïve little light, I will _never_ be finished with you," he whispered in my ear before biting my neck. I cried out, back arching in pain.

"G-get _off_ of me!" I whimpered. He chuckled and continued to pull at my clothes. My shirt came off and was tossed over the side of the bed, then my pants joined them, but when he put his hands on my boxers I kicked out. "NO!"

"Do _not_ deny me you little _slut_!" he yelled at me, yanking them down. I tried to pull them back up but he just swatted my hands away before pinning them above my head.

"NO!" I didn't want this. I didn't _ever_ want this. Well, maybe this morning. And maybe a few times before that…but not when he was being this rough. It _hurt_! He flipped me onto my stomach and I started to sob, heedless of the volume, though Bakura was not. He stuffed a pillow in front of my face and told me if I moved it he would make me regret it. Grabbing my hips I felt him position himself. Gods, I wasn't even lubed…

A single piston-like movement of his hips and he was inside of me. I screamed into the pillow in pain. It didn't matter how many times he did this, I still felt like he was ripping me apart.

"Gods Ryou… You're always so _tight_!" he hissed, thrusting deeper inside of me. I balled my fists on either side of the pillow, gripping it as if it was the only thing holding me together.

"Please Bakura, stop! I'll do anything you want, just _stop_!" I screamed into the down. He paused for a moment before biting the back of my neck lightly. He soothed the sting with his tongue.

"This _is_ what I want you to do." With that he pulled out and pushed in again.

I screamed and cried and cursed as he raped me, cycling between yelling and biting the pillow in front of me. He ignored me and just kept pumping his hips, though he would run his hands up my back every once and a while. "Don't try to tell me you don't love this Ryou. You were begging for it earlier this morning." I lost it a bit at that. Twisting around as best I could I tried to hit him, but I never even got close.

Bakura used one hand to push my face back into the pillow and the other to pin both my wrists to the middle of my back. He slammed back inside me, hard, as if it were a punishment. It was. That one motion hurt so much I could have sworn I almost passed out. "Just lay the fuck still and it won't hurt so much," he seethed. I cried even harder after that, knowing there was no hope left.

He came while I was still crying, shooting his seed deep inside me. The second he pulled out of me I sprang up from the bed, intent on getting it _out_ of me as fast as possible. "Where are you going?" he asked, following me from the room. I ran to the bathroom, closing the door behind me and turned on the shower. So what if I had three showers that day?

I had barely started to soap myself when the door opened and the curtain was ripped away. "What the fuck are you doing Ryou?"

"Me? What the fuck was _that_?!" I yelled back at him, surprising us both. "How could you _do _that to me? AGAIN?!" He glared before grabbing my arm and ushering me back to the bedroom, despite the fact that I was still dripping wet.

"Just come back to bed." I shook him off me, keeping against the wall as far away from the bed as I could get.

"NO! I can't believe you did that!" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"You sound like a broken record, hikari." I shook my head, spraying water droplets onto the wall.

"Why did you do that? You _saw _what it could be like! You saw what it could be like for _both _of us!" I yelled, my voice breaking in the middle of the last sentence.

"Why did I do it? Because I _enjoy _it. It feels so _good_ to be buried deep inside of you." I shook my head, squeezing my eyes shut.

"You enjoyed it this morning when I was willing too!" He shrugged, taking a step towards me. I had my back pressed to the wall, so the only other way to go was to the side, but soon there was yet another wall to block my path. My yami had backed me into a corner. He leaned down to kiss my cheek. Tears sprang to my eyes and suddenly I could hardly breathe past the lump in my throat.

"You know why I liked it more tonight than I will ever like it like we had this morning?" he asked, whispered in my ear. I sank to the floor, legs pressed to my chest, trying to keep warm and cover my wet, naked body. He followed me down. "Because I love the way you _scream_, the way you fight back sometimes, and most of all, dear hikari, I love the way you writhe in pain and fear when I come inside of you. And lets face it, yadonushi, that's all you're good for isn't it? You have a beautiful body, and every inch of it belongs to me. You should really just accept that, and we can finally move on." He turned his face and kissed me on the lips.

I was too far gone to fight back. I was staring straight forward, a shocked, hollow look fixated on my face.

I didn't even notice when he threw on some clothes and left. I hadn't stopped crying. I wondered if I even knew _how_ to stop anymore. I felt empty, hollow. I didn't know how much more of the constant rape I could take.

I couldn't even make myself move. I was still wet and naked and now freezing, but still I just sat huddled up on the floor, trying to forget what he had said, and knowing that I couldn't.

* * *

Review or I shall pop out from under your bed and let my undead plot bunnies eat you! Bwahahaha!


	5. Chapter 5

Note: Thank you all so much for your reviews and suggestions, I appreciate them SO much!

Warnings: Hm, not much this time. As always mentions of abuse, rape, death, and yaoi. Uh, therapy, though I'm not sure if that's bad…

Disclaimer: I own…YOUR SOUL! BWAHAHAHAHA! holds up jar full of smoke Beware! But not Yu-gi-oh.

* * *

Bakura didn't come back till after I had fallen asleep. He had left me in the corner of the room where I had fallen asleep, I woke up the next morning and he was asleep in the bed. I sat up, slowly because of the stiffness. I had tipped over onto my side somewhere in the middle of the night and curled myself into a fetal position. There was a crick in my neck from where I had curled in on myself, and my right side had fallen asleep. I rubbed the feeling back into my leg. I was frozen, goosebumps running up and down my skin from never drying off. I hadn't moved. Gods I needed a shower. The soap had dried on my side where I had started the day before, a fine, flaking layer of translucent soap.

I left the room for the bathroom, knowing that Bakura wouldn't follow me this time. I couldn't get clean enough. I couldn't wash the _stench_ off of me. I smelled like sex, and sweat, and….fear. I _always _smelled like this… I wasn't sure how much more I could take.

The tears and water mingled on my face, but I didn't even bother to try and stop them, they would just keep coming. Food. I had to make food.

Mechanically I went through my morning schedule; making breakfast, cleaning up, tidying things. I had to go see that woman again. I really just didn't feel like it. Not only would it require a large amount of effort from me to lie to her, and because I still had to do damage control from the last time. But I was in no position to refuse to go.

Bakura stumbled out of the bedroom, wearing only boxers. Giving him a wide berth I went into the bedroom to pick out my clothes. I was still covered in bruises, so I needed another turtle neck, this one was a dark chocolate brown that matched my eyes. When I turned to look in the full length mirror against the wall I bit my lower lip. I was paler than usual, with dark rings under my eyes, even my lips looked paler. Turning to check the back of the sweater I was overtaken by a coughing fit. I was doubled over with the force of it, my knees going weak.

"That doesn't sound good." When I could breath again I turned to see Bakura leaning against the doorway. He was right, it made a thick, choking sound deep in my chest. My face was flushed, but at least that meant there was some color in it. I straightened my back and slipped past him to the bathroom to brush my teeth and hair. Bakura followed. I started with my hair. "Where are you going?" I licked my lips.

"I-I" I had to clear my throat, it felt swollen, and hot. "I have to go see the therapist again." He crossed his arms and left.

I tried to sneak out of the apartment, tried not to make a sound as I walked towards the door; but he called me back.

"Hold on," he called from the bedroom. Resigned, I waited by the front door until he walked out of the room, translucent and free from his body. I turned my head away and continued out the door.

The secretary smiled at me and told me that the doctor was ready to see me now. I walked in. She smiled at me and again I tried to recall her name and couldn't. If she hadn't been a child psychologist she might have had a little placard with her name engraved on it.

"Have a seat, Ryou," she told me, gesturing at the group of chairs in the middle of the room. She stood and took the seat opposite me. There was no coffee table in the middle of the arrangement, it was meant to look like there was nothing to separate you from the occupants of the other chairs, but it just ended up making me feel exposed.

"So," she said, flipping open her legal pad again. "the last time you were here you said that you had gotten into a fight with your boyfriend. Has anything else happened with that?" I licked my lips, so it was straight into the damage control.

"Yes. He called me last night, begging for forgiveness and promising he would never touch me again," I even managed a smile. Bakura rolled his eyes, hovering at my shoulder. _I'm not going to apologize to you, hikari._ I kept my eyes forward, despite the fact that he was pacing around my chair. She smiled again.

"Well, that's good. How did you feel when he hit you?" she asked. I had to stop myself from laughing at her. How did it make me feel? Like he had fucking _hit_ me. But instead I looked at the carpet in front of her, trying to look bashful.

"I dunno. Confused I guess; and angry…a little scared…" I told her, spacing the words perfectly. She nodded a few times and scribbled something on her notes.

"Do you know what you're going to do if he does it again?" I nodded, meeting her eyes with false conviction in mine.

"I'm going to tell him I never want to see him again, and if he comes near me I'll call the police." She smiled absently, as if it were more from habit rather than real emotion. It probably was. I resisted the urge to pull my legs up and huddle into the chair; but I kept my body language open, this woman needed to keep thinking that I was healthy.

"Well I don't know if you have to go so far as to call the police, but it's good that you won't let him abuse you Ryou." I just barely kept the scoff to myself, but I managed to nod instead. Another coughing fit decided to wrack my body just then. "Oh goodness," she murmured, reaching behind her to her desk to give me a tissue. I clutched it to my mouth and emptied the fluid contents of my lungs into it. Shit! Folding the extra material of the tissue over itself several times I made sure that it was hidden. There was a small trashcan on the side of desk and I stood up to throw it away.

"Are you alright?" she asked. I nodded.

"Yes, I'm just coming down with a bit of a cold I think." She shot me a look of true concern, then seemed to shake it off.

"Well, anyway. Your father says he is in Egypt?" she asked me. I nodded. "Wow, that's a long way from home. Who stays with you while he's gone?" she asked.

"Uh, well. I stay by myself. He says I'm old enough, and I can cook and clean and everything, so I'm pretty self-sufficient," I assured her.

"Still, that must get pretty lonely." I paused, trying to look like I was thinking about it.

"Not really, I can call him whenever I need to. And I have friends over when I feel lonely."

"Like your boyfriend?" Shit, I had cornered myself. I forced a blush.

"Um…well. I-I don't have him over that often…" I said quietly. She winked.

"You know, if you tell me you've had sex with him I won't tell your father." My blush darkened, this time for real.

"No! No, I've _never_ had sex with him! I swear!" Bakura was laughing behind me.

_Lying little yadonushi,_ he hissed. A shiver ran up my spine. She smiled again.

"Okay, okay. I believe you." '_You shouldn't._' "So, back to your father." She went on and on about him. I'm sure she thinks I have abandonment issues. Well, I wasn't the one who she should have checked for that. Once my mother and sister died, _I _was the one who pulled away. I was the one who locked myself up in my room for hours on end until my father had just taken to leaving the house for hours at a time. It had progressed from there like a terminal disease until he was barely ever home.

Bakura kept up his running commentary and I kept my body language open as I answered each question the way she wanted me to. When it was all over she walked me to the door, smiling the whole way. She waved at me from the door and I waved back before walking down the sidewalk towards the train station.

We got home and Bakura possessed his body again. I was curled up on the couch, huddled into myself with the pillows stacked up on my side the way I had wanted to in the therapist's office. I was shivering despite the several blankets I had tucked myself into. The TV was off, and I could see the lump of blankets and pillows topped off with white that was my form in the black glass.

Bakura threw himself onto the couch, sitting close to the stack of pillows I had made, and turned on some sitcom. Actually it might have been a movie, I didn't know. I wasn't paying attention. I was busy hoping that he wouldn't touch me. He seemed to grow bored of the show, leaning onto the tower of pillows. He groaned, and threw a few of them to the floor. I squeaked and he smirked before throwing the rest of my defense onto the floor with the others. He laughed out loud.

"What's with all the blankets, hikari?" he asked me. I shivered, wishing he would go back to his own end of the couch rather than wrapping his body around mine.

"I'm cold," I answered, sounding hollow. He smiled.

"I bet _I _can warm you up," he said, pushing his hand through the layers of blankets till he found bare skin. I yelped, tears instantly coming to my eyes. A lump was rapidly growing in my throat. I just wanted him to leave me _alone _even if it was only for a little while.

Bakura, however, had other ideas. He found my shirt and pushed the hem up so he could put his hand on my back, fingers splayed out. He ran his hand up from there, pressing it along the length of my back. I whimpered, but it only spurred him on. Another few moments passed and he continued to touch me as I panicked more and more.

I was drowning, falling into some deep abyss that I would never be able to claw my way back out of. I pressed myself against the armrest, trying to get away from him, but he simply pushed open my cocoon of blankets open and continued to run his hands all over me. Sobbing I turned my face away, in towards the backrest of the couch, trying to forget about what is happening.

Bakura was trailing kisses along my neck while I was dieing. I needed to fight back, to rail against him. But I just lay there and let him have his way, just like every other time. He pulled my sweater over my head and suddenly I couldn't take it anymore.

"GET OFF!" I screamed. His eyes flashed.

"Do not presume that you can tell me what to do with _my _possessions," he warned. I ignored him, pushing at his chest.

"Get off, get off, get off!" I choked out, over my sobs. If he kept doing this I was going to break, I was going to shatter and never be able to put myself back together.

He pushed me farther down into the cushions, letting me feel the strength in his body. I was crying so hard I could barely breathe, laying under him hyperventilating and still pushing uselessly at his limbs. I kicked out one leg at random, and hit his knee. It wasn't much, but it threw him off balance for a fraction of a second, I was about to take the opportunity to push him off of me completely when yet another coughing fit overtook me. It shook me with its potency, scratching my throat from the inside and bringing tears to my eyes.

Bakura sat up, looking down at me nervously, an expression I had never seen on his face. I still hadn't regained my breath from fighting him, and now I was sucking down big, greedy gulps of air.

"Ryou?" I was back to sobbing uncontrollably, pushing at him, though the coughing fit had stolen what little strength I had from my body. He stood from the couch.

"P-please…leave me…a-a-a-alone!" I begged, hiccupping in my tears. He shrugged.

"Fine. I'll leave for now, but I'll be back later. I want you to be prepared for that," he commanded before sweeping out of the apartment.

* * *

Um, so this is the second to last chapter of this story. The next one will be out very soon, I promise!


	6. Chapter 6

Note: Thank you for reading this series, thanks to everyone for reviewing and messaging me. This is the last chapter, and the end of this story.

Warnings: mentions of rape, abuse, therapists. Suicide and character deaths.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

I lay frozen on the couch for a long time, before I finally pushed myself up and wondered into the next room. I coughed again, less violent than before so I managed to keep moving. I kept wondering around, not really knowing where I was going. A few more circuits around the apartment and I found myself in the bathroom.

It struck me how I never referred to things around the apartment as mine. It seemed to me that everything belonged to…not even _us_, more like Bakura's, but I was in denial. I could only force myself to think about it as 'the'. Tears were still rolling down my cheeks, though I had stopped making sounds about an hour ago.

My reflection stared back at me from the mirror on the medicine cabinet. I opened the door, ignoring the hinges' protesting squeal. A few orange medicine bottles sat in regular intervals on the shelves, interspersed with a few jars of lotion and bottles of toothpaste.

I closed the door and was faced with my reflection again. What the hell was I going to do? I couldn't take this anymore. I couldn't keep letting him rape and beat me like this, it was breaking me, pulling me inside of the horror and ripping me apart limb from limb.

This needed to end, the problem needed to _go away_. Another wave of tears surged down my face. How? How could this end?

I could run away. I could flee so far away that he would never find me again. But no, he'd just open the mind link and track me down.

I could fight back. No, I couldn't. I had been trying to do that for years, and it had never gotten me anything but broken bones and a worse beating.

I could…I don't know, tell him how I feel? Ha! No, what the hell did I think that would do? Nothing but piss him off. He knew how things could be between us, and he still preferred…_this_.

Pressing my hands to my face I sobbed even harder. This…this wasn't doing anything either. I needed to find a solution. I brushed my tears away from face and looked back at the reflection. My shoulders were covered in dark blooms of color. It hurt…_I _hurt. I hurt all over. Every place where he had ever touched me, places he had _never_ touched me. I sniffed and wandered back out of the room and into the kitchen.

Bakura didn't care about me. He _couldn't_. I mean, how often had he raped me? How often had he beaten me?

If I couldn't run, couldn't fight, couldn't talk it out, what was left? My eyes roved around the room, and fell on the cutting board. The sudden glint of steel caught my eye. There was a knife on the plank of wood.

I could…. NO. No, I couldn't. I-it wouldn't do anything….right? It…would be…I…. he wouldn't _care_ or anything. It wouldn't make a difference to him. And of course he wouldn't be able to _follow_ me there. Right?

I took a step forward, and wrapped my hand around the hilt. I licked my lips. Shit. _Shit_. This was a problem. This was a _big_ problem.

Fuck it. My whole _life_ was a problem. It always had been, and it always would be. So why not…take it out of the equation? People died every day. Lots of them, so why couldn't I join the statistic? I could see my mother…and my sister again.

Bringing the knife I went back to the bathroom, and turned the water on in the bathtub. I turned it on as hot as it would go. It had to be hot. I had heard that this was the easiest way to go. The pressure of the water kept the blood in your body so you bled out slowly, and the warmth kept you from feeling the cold that the lack of all that blood induced. It felt more like falling asleep than dieing…

I watched the water fill up, inch by inch, till it was all the way at the top. Shit. Surprisingly I was scared. Well, maybe it wasn't that strange… I started to cry harder, making noises again. Shit. Another sob pushed its way up from my throat.

"Fuck!" I yelled, my echo reverberating off the walls. I flinched. Fine. This was…going to happen! This was _needed _to happen. I slid into the tub, not bothering to take off my pants, and the excess water spilled over the side onto the floor. I didn't really want them to find me naked anyway. The now wet handle of the knife slipped a bit in my hands.

I placed the sharp blade next to the delicate, translucent skin of my wrist, and squeezed my eyes shut. '_Just do it. Just do it and do it fast. Go. Gogogogogogogogo!' _I yelled at myself. The first cut I made was far too shallow to do any damage. I sucked in a breath through my teeth, the pain catching me off guard; a sharp, stinging thing, like putting your hand on hot metal. The second cut I made was deeper, but still too shallow, it also didn't hurt as much. The third cut brought a great rush of blood with it. For a moment I was mesmerized by the sheer _amount_ of it. I had had no idea there was this much blood in a human body. The room tilted to the side and I knew I didn't have much time. Transferring the knife to my left hand I clumsily slashed my other wrist, it only took two goes this time, more from the awkwardness than nerves.

The water was a thin, diluted red now. I dropped my suddenly heavy hands under the surface, and felt the pressure pressing against my injuries. I wasn't cold anymore. In fact I was very calm now, I had stopped crying completely for the first time that day and even the lump in my throat had dissipated.

I was drowsy, for a second I fought it, but then remembered that that was the point, so I lay my head on the side of the tub, and closed my eyes.

Amane was there. She had a little white satin dress on, and her pretty hair was all piled on her head in braids and bows. Her locks were longer than I remembered them. She smiled a wide smile at me and beckoned me to come with her. She turned around and I caught sight of the beautiful white wings that had sprouted from her shoulders. The feathers looked so soft, I reached a hand out to touch them, but she was running forward. I stood to follow.

"Wait!" I called to her. She turned her head only, still smiling.

"It's okay Ryou. We have _forever _now. Mummy's waiting for us. She says she's so happy to see you again!" she called over her shoulder. I smiled back as a different kind of tear rolled down my face. Her voice had changed a bit. It sounded like bells now…

There was a white glow all around her. All around _us._ It filled everything, so different from the darkness I had been living in.

* * *

Ryou Bakura's father flew home from Egypt the day he was informed about his son's death. He was told that after a missed appointment with his therapist, Mrs. Showalter, had gotten worried called the apartment. After not getting an answer for three hours she had called the police. They had gone into the apartment to find Ryou Bakura had slit his wrists and bled out into the bathtub.

His father took his son's body back to England to be buried next to his mother's and sisters' graves. The funeral was small, as Ryou didn't have any friends in England anymore, and consisted of his father and a few relatives, and was open casket. The undertaker had taken a special liking to Ryou, as the boy looked just like he was sleeping, his eyes closed tranquilly with a faint blush on his porcelain cheeks, and his full lips colored raspberry rather than the blue of death. At the end of the sermon, Ryou's father dropped a single white rose, that so seemed to resemble his dear son, onto the casket before they started to throw in the dirt.

Mrs. Showalter herself was questioned by the police as to what the bruises and such all over the boy were, to which she replied that the boy had been in an abusive relationship with his boyfriend, and had most likely killed himself to rid himself of the unnamed boy. For a completely useless therapist she was scarily close to the truth.

However, to save the grieving father's sensibilities the police told him that his son had been mugged, and they had no idea why he might have killed himself. News that he seemed to accept, despite its improbability.

Nobody ever mentioned finding another body in the apartment, or out in the city that resembled the pretty albino boy.

What, you may ask, happened to Ryou and Bakura? Well…

* * *

"It's okay. Walk into it. You need to go towards the light," she told me. I nodded, still crying; and suddenly I was back in my apartment. I was standing on the side of the bathtub, looking down at the body…_my _body in it. Bleeding. I patted at my 'body' and realized it had none of the bruises and marks that the body in the bathtub had. What now?

There was a glint of golden light in the corner of my eye. I turned to look at it. It was a reflection in the mirror, coming from the hall. I walked out into the hallway and followed the rays of light. They led me to the bedroom, to the bedside table.

I was finally going to see my mother, and my sister again. I had so much to tell them! So much to ask and learn! I had to tell them how much I had missed them, how much I still loved them!

It was this thought that made me reach out my hand, and try to touch that blinding ray of light. And suddenly I knew where it was coming from. My eyes widened and a scream tore from my mouth when I saw the ring, when one of it's sharp golden spokes shot out, and pierced through my hand.

I screamed and screamed, and didn't stop until I was sucked in, until I was standing in…_nothing_. There was nothing here but the swirling grey and black mist that haunted my yami's nightmares.

"NO! NO THIS ISN'T FAIR!! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! LET ME GO! MY MOTHER IS WAITING FOR ME! MY MOTHER IS WAITING FOR ME IN HEAVEN!" I screamed again and again until my throat was sore. I fell to my knees, slamming my fist down onto the 'floor' again and again until it was bleeding.

"What that _fuck_ did you do you _fucking idiot_!" Came the voice from behind me. I spun around, still on my knees. Bakura. Bakura was here. I shook my head in disbelief.

"What- what are you doing here?" I asked. He was angrier than I had ever seen him, crimson eyes narrowed down to slits, his face contorted in rage.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!?" he screamed again. I stood, and took flight. I didn't get far, I never did. He had me pinned to the ground, screaming at me from inches in front of my face, the same question over and over.

"I KILLED MYSELF! I slit my wrists!" He stood, and turned to kick me in the side. I screamed in agony as I heard one of my ribs crack.

"You fucking idiot! Did you not realize that you would drag me back _with_ you?!" he demanded, pacing a length of gray-black shadow.

"Is this hell?" I heard myself ask. He laughed at me, hollow and bitter, before turning back around and bowing from his waist down.

"Welcome, Ryou, to the Ring." What? No. We…we couldn't be. "Yes. This is where your soul went. It got sucked into the ring, taking _me _back in with it."

"B-but….Amane…" I said with a sob. He scoffed at me, no, that's not the right word. It was too violent a sound for a mere scoff.

"Oh Ryou. Did you think you had finally gone to rejoin your broken little family? Ha! You were always so weak Ryou. How many times do I need to tell you, they're all dead and you will never see them again." I was crying again now. He sat down, in front of me and smacked me on the forehead. "You know what happens to your soul when you die? Either you are trapped in one of these items," he said gesturing around us, "or you disappear. That's right Ryou. There's no cloud club, and no coal shoveling, no heaven and no hell. You just _die_. That's the end, nothing afterwards."

"B-but I saw her…" I was tired, and sick, and pissed and broken and everything that could ever be wrong with a person and I just wanted to be left alone! Bakura laughed at me again.

"Idiot boy. That was a delusion your mind made up. It's something every human sees just before they die. One last lie your brain tells you to make it seem less tragic. It's a form of shock, your mind telling you that the entrails falling out of that persons stomach aren't guts, they're just dropped meat. 'No, this isn't the end of everything, it's just the end of a phase, look, there's your family. Run to them.' Fucking idiot, falling for the damn tricks your own head play on you." He kicked me again and I started to cough up blood.

"How do we get out?" I asked when my throat had cleared. He shot me the coldest glare I had ever seen.

"When the next idiot reincarnation picks up the ring. Don't hold your breath, it took you 5,000 years to get me." He stood and started to pace again. "Why?" It was my turn to laugh.

"Because you abused me, raped me one too many times. It's all your fault." He turned to look at me.

"You thought something as weak as death could free you from me?" Suddenly he was right beside me, breathing hot on my neck. "The last time I was here I was alone, so alone I almost went insane. But this time I have something to play with. You're going to be my plaything Ryou. You think it was bad before, you've seen _nothing._" His eyes, his _eyes_!

"NO!! SAVE ME! GOD SAVE ME!!" I screamed over and over till his foot collided with my lungs, knocking the air out of me.

"I'm your God now Ryou. Nobody but me is listening and on one ever will."

"SAVE ME!!"

* * *

O.O That was dark…well, it's to make up for the ending of Broken. I mean, that one is going to be FLUFF. Like, marshmallows and kittens fluff. Oh, and I will always give notice before I end a series. Heh, this chapter came out right after the previous…IT WAS STILL NOTICE I SAY! Sorry for the darkness, hope you enjoyed it… :heart:


End file.
